Lyubava Dmitriyevna (c1104-c1170)
}} Lyubava Dmitriyevna (c1104-c1170) - the second wife (from 1122) of the Grand Prince of Kiev Mstislav Vladimirovich, the daughter of the Novgorod posadnik, Dmitri Zavidich. Biography The name of the second wife of Mstislav Vladimirovich is not mentioned in the chronicles. However, V.N. Tatishchev calls her Lyubava, and the researchers cautiously use the name he indicated. Tatishchev notes that "Mstislav Vladimirovich married in Novgorod, took Lyubava, the daughter of posadnik Dmitri Zavidich." It is proven that har father's Christian name was Eustace not Dmitri, so the patronymic of Lyubava's father indicated by Tatishchev is incorrect. After Tatishchev, N.M. Karamzin also called Mstislav's wife Lyubava. (F.B. Uspensky points to the origin of some noble Novgorod families from Rönnwald Ulvsson and suggests that something similar could be the reason for the choice of this bride by the Russian prince С. 258)). The chronicle does not specify when exactly her father Dmitri Zavidich was appointed to the post, but it is said that he died in the summer of 1117 . The chronicler mentions seven months of his sole control over the Novgorod land, not only as a posadnik, but also as a substitute for the function of a prince. Lyubava had a brother Zavid Dmitriyevich (died in 1128), later also a posadnik. Her wedding with Mstislav took place in 1122, although his first wife, Christina, died only at the beginning of the same year. From the chronicles, we can conclude that after the death of her husband in 1132 Lyubava Dmitrievna continued to live in Kiev and enjoyed the respect of the people of Kiev and representatives of the prince's family . It is known that in 1141, her stepson Izyaslav Mstislavich asked her to ask her grandfather, Grand prince Vsevolod Olgovich, to approve the assignment of the Principality of Novgorod's to another stepson, Svyatopolk. The request was granted. When in 1149 the title of Grand Duke was taken by Yuri Dolgoruky, Lyubava had to leave Kiev, because they belonged to different political camps. She settled with her son Vladimir in Vladimir-Volynsky. . In 1156 she visited her daughter Euphrosyne, the queen of Hungary. Returning to Vladimir-Volynsky the following year, Lyubava was in the center of the feud between her son Vladimir and her nephew Mstislav Izyaslavich. Vladimir had to flee, and his mother and wife were at Mstislav's mercy, who looted the prince's treasury, including gifts of the King of Hungary, and the princess sent them to Lutsk on carts. Lyubava and her daughter-in-law could not get out of captivity until 1158, when her son Vladimir came back from Hungary and asked for help from Yuri Dolgoruky. Soon, with the accession to the grand throne of her stepson Rostislav Mstislavich, Lyubava probably returned to Kiev. It is known that after Rostislav's death, her son Vladimir on the way to Kiev met with her in Vyshgorod to discuss the current situation. When Vladimir, along with the Chorni Klobuky, tried to capture Kiev, Mstislav Izyaslavich, who broke it, went to Lyubava Dmitrievna and told her: "Go to Gorodok, and from there you are fit for you; I can not live with you in the same place, for your son catches my head always. " The princess went to Chernigov. Children * Euphrosyne Mstislavna (1130—1193), married in 1146 the King of Hungary Géza II * Yaropolk Mstislavich of Porossk (c1131-1149) * Vladimir Mstislavich (1132—1171) References Bibliography *''Карамзин Н. М.'' История Государства Российского. — Ростов-на-Дону: Издательство «Феникс», 1995 * Морозова Л. Е. Великие и неизвестные женщины Древней Руси. — М.: АСТ, 2009 * Татищев В. Н. История Российская с самых древнейших времен неусыпными трудами через тридцать лет собранная и описанная Покойным Тайным Советником и Астраханским Губернатором, Василием Никитичем Татищевым. — М.: Напечатана при Московском Университете, 1773. — Кн. 2 * Янин В. Л. Новгородские посадники. — М.: Языки славянских культур, 2003 Примечания Категория:Персоналии по алфавиту Категория: Супруги правителей XII века Категория:Великие княгини киевские Категория:Умершие в XII веке